


'Tis Rabies, Nance.

by CloverTheGrand



Category: The Good People - Hannah Kent
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallows Humor, Gen, Rabies, Realism, Sort of? - Freeform, look all I'm saying is that the symptoms match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Mary makes a theory about Nance's mother.
Relationships: Mary Clifford & Nance Roche





	'Tis Rabies, Nance.

"'Tis rabies, Nance," said Mary. 

Nance blinked. "Wot?"

"Your mother had rabies. My uncle had the same problem when he was a child, God rest his soul. Drooling, snarling, a want to bite anything that came near. Da said that he acted like a feral animal. We knew 'tis rabies, because rabies, it makes you go mental. What if your mother had rabies, too, Nance?"

"Well she would have said so."

"People affected by rabies can't. And once you get it, you die no matter what you do. Perchance 'tis why your mother and your aunt went missing. Your mother died, and Maggie did not want to be blamed. So she ran away and hid your mother's body."

There was a very long and awkward silence inside of Nance's bothán.


End file.
